Traitors
by Dyslexic Trin
Summary: 1/other 2/other 3/other 4/other 5/other Kit, Rae, Trin and Ayame are teenage Civilians who after seeing the Gundam Guys on the news during the last war fell in love. They broke into the Oz base to steel four suits hopping to join them in their fight.
1. Gundams to the Rescue

The Rescue  
By: Ayame, Trinity, Mandy and Sorrel  
  
A/N: My friend Ayame and I wrote this so that we and our other two friends (Rae Chan and Black Kitten) could have them to ourselves for a while. Kit, Rae, Trin and Ayame are teenage Civilians who after seeing the Gundam Guys on the news during the last war fell in love. They broke into the Oz base to steel four suits hopping to join the guys in their fight.  
Disclaimer: We don't own them...blah blah blah...(wish we did.)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Four shadows crept along the wall of the main Oz Training Base and Suit Factory. These four shadows belonged to teenage girls.   
  
"Are you sure we can pull it off?" Ayame, the youngest of the group, asked.   
  
"Ayame have a little optimism here. We'll pull it off..."said Trin, the most innocent of the group. "Hopefully" she added to herself.   
  
"Shhhh!" the cat like teen named Kit, whispered. "You don't want them finding us do you!" Suddenly, they all heard footsteps coming their way.   
  
"Oh Kuso!" Whispered the girl who was overly obsessed with cats. She turned to see who the foot steps belonged to. "This way guys!" yelled the cat girl. With that she led them down a hall and through about 12 corridors. They all skidded to a stop in a rather large hanger. They all raised their heads peering at a relatively new Mobile Suit.   
  
"Wow" Trinity exclaimed.   
  
"So....that's it?" Rae asked as she gazed at the suit.   
  
"Yep!" Kit said, "That's the one!" she stated excitedly. They all stared at it in awe for a moment, until Ayame spoke up.   
  
"Uhhh...now how are we gonna get it outta here?"   
  
"Well...it's already in a truck." Rae observed, "I guess they were gonna load it up on a shuttle or something."   
  
"So!" Trin said, looking at the truck, "Who wants to drive?"   
  
"I think we should rethink this plan..." said Ayame after a moment.   
  
"Why?" Kit asked. "Are you crazy or something. We've gotten this far."   
  
"Well no, but we would be crazy if we stayed because look..." Ayame said pointing to one of their only two exits. It was filled with soldiers.   
  
"RUN!" Trin screamed and they took off for the other door. They all sprinted down a hall until Trin skidded to a stop. "In here!" She opened the lid to a crate and ushered them all in following behind them and shutting the lid. They stayed silent until they heard the soldiers pass and one spoke up.  
  
"They must have gotten away. Finish loading the ship." And with that the crate they were in lurched to the side. All four girls had to cover their mouths not to say "Ow" out loud.  
  
The girls were dead silent, not knowing what was outside. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble and the crate they were in tumbled over.   
  
"Get off me!" Kit yelled at all of them unable to stay quiet any longer. They all broke out of the crate and collapsed onto the floor in a heap.   
  
"Sorry" they all said.   
  
"Smooth move Trin. Great Idea. Fabulous." Kit said glaring at Trin.   
  
"Well would you have rather been shot or in here?" Trin questioned.   
  
"Well if they were hot...shot." Kit replied. Trin rolled her eyes and stood along with the rest of them.  
  
"Where are we?" Ayame asked, having spoken up for the first time since they had gone into the crate.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rae said in unbelief as she looked out a nearby window. Everyone rushed to it to see what she was looking at.   
  
"We're...." Ayame started.   
  
"...in space." Trin finished.   
  
"Look at the earth...it's beautiful." Ayame said in awe. Just at that moment a red light started flashing and an alarm sounded. A voice boomed over the loudspeaker.   
  
"Gundams ahead! Man Your Stations!"  
  
"Gundams?" Ayame said as her eyes lit up.   
  
"Heero's here!" Trin practically screeched and jumped for joy. A group of soldiers stopped and saw them standing there.   
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" one asked. The girls sprinted away and the soldiers gave chase, tackling them to the ground. "You might come in handy to save us from the Gundams..." With that the girls were drug off to the command deck kicking and screaming all the way.  
  
The captain of the OZ craft sent out a com to all of the pilots.   
"We have four civilians onboard. If you so much as fire on shot at this ship, they will die." Said the captain motioning to the four teenage girls being restrained behind him.  
  
"Why would we care about four worthless onnas?" Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Four girls wont make a difference..." Heero stated.  
  
"What?!" Quatre yelled in disbelief.  
  
"What about Relena huh?" Duo said "You always save her!"  
  
"But Heero. We are fighting to stop civilian killing...we can't just kill four right now..." Quatre said.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled and turned his Gundam away heading back to the base.  
  
Quatre spoke to the Captain. "We will leave but you must put the girls in a shuttle and allow them to leave once we are gone-"  
  
"Deal." Said the captain. And with that they four remaining Gundams turned and left...but Quatre stayed behind, yet out of sight, to make sure the girls got out okay.  
  
The captain carefully stared out the window to make sure they had left.   
  
"Ok..you're free to go." He said as he shoved them out of the room.  
  
"Hey!" Kit yelled as she fell to the ground. She scowled at him. "You didn't need to push that hard!" as soon as she finished, the door shut right in her face. Suddenly they heard a somewhat high pitched noise coming from the air vents.  
  
"Nani?" Ayame said and looked up.  
  
"It's gas!!!!! "Trin yelled frantically. Just as Trin had finished she fell to the floor, knocked out by the fumes.  
  
"Trin!" Ayame yelled. The rest of them attempted to stay awake by holding their breath...but one by one they all fell to the ground.  
  
The Captain had shoved them into a room, which was part of a small pod. He sent the pod out, letting it float slowly out away from the ship.  
  
Quatre saw that the ship never really worked and flew over to it, after having called Duo back. Duo flew straight for the Oz ship, and Quatre went to help the girls.  
  
Duo destroyed the Oz ship with one blow and then went to help Quatre, who had already attached his suit to the pod and climbed in. He set up a com with Duo.   
  
"Duo stay in your suit and make sure no one bothers us...I'm going to take these girls back to the base. They seem to have been gassed but it's all gone now..."   
  
"Roger that." Duo replied and they both headed back to base. 


	2. Recovery

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
Ayame slowly opened her eyes and gazed dreamily at the cobalt eyes staring back at her. "Is this a dream?" she thought.   
  
"Hey! you're all right!" Duo said cheerfully.   
  
"Ooww......my ears...my head" she said weakly in pain. She slowly tried to sit up. Duo gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered, "you need to stay in bed for awhile still, OK?"   
  
"OK." she said with a little smile on her face. Duo smiled back. "I'll get you some aspirin, kay?" he said gently as he gets up from the edge of the bed. He left the room and quickly came back with two aspirin and a glass of water. He gently sat next to her.   
  
Trin turned on her side and opened her eyes looking over at Ayame. She smiled.   
  
"Hey Imoto." She seemed to not have noticed Duo.  
  
"Hey nesan." she said quietly before Duo gave her the aspirin. Duo looked over to Trin. "Good. You're awake too."  
  
"I wish I was dead..." She groaned and laid back down her hands on her head.   
  
"No you don't." Duo said seriously.   
  
"What happened? I remember the ship and hearing that the Gundams were there and Ayame and I got excited because that meant that Heero and Duo where there, and then the pilots left and then I passed out from the gas..."  
  
"What do you mean you were excited to hear we were comin?" he said, confused, as he looked at both girls.  
  
"Don't kid. I am in to much pain to get mad at you for pretending to be a Gundam pilot." Trin mumbled.   
  
"Hey fine." Duo said backing off.   
  
"If you really are one of the pilots, where are the other four?" Trin said while she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.  
"Uummmmm......Wufei is training, Heero is playing chess with Trowa, and Quatre is checking on the other girls."  
  
"Prove it." Trin mumbled not even opening her eyes.  
  
"Uummmmm.....kay...." Not sure how to prove it to her, he picked her up and quietly carried her to each room the guys were in, making sure they were not disturbing them. After the tour, he laid her back on her original bed. Trin's jaw had dropped and she looked at him.   
  
"You're...you...you're really...a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"Yep!" he said as he stood up again. "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie! The Famous Duo Maxwell!" he said as he struck a funny pose to make her laugh. Trin giggled at him.   
  
"You're just like they say. Funny and sweet." Ayame said smiling at him. Duo blushed and smiled back.   
  
"So..now I've said my name...what's yours?" he said still blushing as he looked at them.  
  
"I'm Trinity..."  
  
"...and I'm Ayame"  
  
"Hey Imoto what do you think Kit will do when she finds out about this-?" Trin was cut off by Kits screaming from the other room "OH MY GOD!!!!! YOU'RE QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!!!!!!" Ayame and Trin burst out laughing.  
  
"Well that's Kit for you..." Trin said in-between her laughter.  
  
"That probably gave him a heart attack.." Duo said looking towards the door snickering.  
  
"I thought you Gundam guys were strong..." Ayame said punching him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" he said playfully punching her back. "What happened to your headache huh?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Owww..." she said teasingly holding her head.  
  
"Awww....I'll make it feel better..." he said laughing. He grabbed her gently on her shoulders and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
"Oohh my gosh!!" she said "It's better!!"  
  
"I'm going to make sure Kit hasn't hurt Quatre to much..." Trin said standing up and walking out of the room. She found Kit laying back on the bed, her eyes closed. They must have given her a sleeping pill. Rae was sitting awake watching Heero play chess with Trowa. Trin sat beside her and watched them play. Quatre walked back in the room carrying a tray with tae and cakes.   
  
"Lets go join the others down the hall." He said walking down the hall. Trowa and Heero followed after Trin and Rae when the game came to a tie. (A/N: But I don't think that can happen...but they are both perfect so I couldn't have one lose.) Trin flopped down on the bed beside Ayame and looked at the guys.   
  
"So...why did you save us?"  
  
"Because we would hate to see more people die" Quatre said kindly.  
  
"We've been fighting this war to keep civilians from dying...why let four of the beautiful ones die now?" Duo said, looking at Ayame when he said beautiful. 


	3. Treason

Chapter 3  
  
Kit's eyes fluttered open only to be met by aqua eyes.  
  
"Hi" she said in a soft high pitched voice. Startled by her sudden shriek, Quatre jumped a little in surprise.  
  
"uh...Hi!" he responded. "Are you feeling better, miss?"  
  
"Uh huh." Kit said still dazed.  
  
"Do you swim?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
"Well your friends are out swimming come on." He helped her up and they walked outside just in time to see Heero fall back into the pool obviously pushed by Ayame and Trinity. Heero reached out and grabbed Trin, who grabbed Ayame, who grabbed Duo, who grabbed Rae, who grabbed Trowa. (A/N: Is that all of them. ::thinks:: Quatre and Kit just came out. Wait Wu-man! No wait...he's some where else...you'll find out where later.) The Huge group collapsed into the pool one on top of the other.  
  
"You jerk! Now I'm wet! And I don't have any other clothes!" Screamed Rae. They all pulled themselves out of the pool. Quatre looked up and saw that the four girls and Duo were now leaning against the fence. Duo was in his famous pose; right knee bent back, foot against the fence, arms crossed, head down. The girls were trying to copy him.  
  
"Hey this is easy!"  
  
"Put your weight on the foot against the wall and you'll have it right, Ayame." The girls shifted their weight and all slid down the fence: all except Kit.  
  
Kit had just happened to braid her hair that day (A/N: fancy that.) and no one had seemed to notice her hair was the same length and color as Duo's. Duo stayed leaning against the fence, head down and Kit did the same.  
  
Quatre looked over at them and did a double take.  
  
"Woh...you guys look a lot alike."  
  
"Kodak moment!" Ayame ran off and got her camera. She came back and snapped a picture. No one had seemed to notice that someone was watching the whole episode from the door.  
  
"Hey Zechs...What's wrong?" Quatre asked the new arrival.  
  
"I just got away from Mandy for the 3rd time toda-" Zechs was shoved forward into the pool. He came up and looked up at a tall, skinny blond. "Okay maybe not..." Kit walked up beside the girl who must be Mandy.  
  
"Nice aim" Kit said.  
  
"Thanks." Mandy looked to Quatre. "So where the injustice freak?"  
  
"Oh, Wufei...He left to visit L5 to train with Master Long a month ago. He should be back any day now-"  
  
"Baka onna!" Everyone turned their head to the door. Wufei came bragging out the back door mumbling something about Oz being weak because they had women soldiers. Wufei was followed out by a woman with short brown hair. She was well built, strong and obviously confident. She was dressed in an Oz uniform. Heero came forward as Duo ushered the girls into hiding.  
  
Sorrel held out a data pad.  
  
"I am here to place Trinity Ridge, Kit Dolan, Rae Nazi and Ayame Hitori under arrest for Treason. I am ordered by the Oz faction to transport them to a holding facility where they shall be tried and sentenced."  
  
"And what makes you think these...girls...are here?" Heero said stairing her down. Most would have backed down but she held her ground.  
  
"Oz informed us that the girls were retrived by Gundams. That's you." Quatre stepped up to speak.  
  
"Well, they obviously aren't here."  
  
"If you don't mind, I think I'll have a look around."  
  
"Not at all. This way." Quatre led her past the door Duo was standing in front of.  
  
"What's in there?" Sorrel asked looking at the door Duo was blocking.  
  
"Just some motorcycles." Duo replied.  
  
"I'd like to see."  
  
"You can't...the sun will hurt the paint. It isn't dry yet."  
  
"You can repaint the bike. Now open it!"  
  
"No." Sorrel shoved Duo out of the way and opened the door stepping in. She looked around seeing no one, just bikes. She turned to leave but a board creaked and she looked up. The girls were up in the rafters.  
  
"Guards!" The room filled with Oz soldiers. They were pulled down and restrained.  
  
"You four are under arrest for treason."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oz Base*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Kit Dolan, Trinity Ridge, Rae Nazi, Ayame Hitori on the charge and specification of treason this court finds you guilt." One of the jury read a piece of paper out loud to the court.   
  
"This court would like to thank you for your service." Said the judge to the jury. "We will reconvene tomorrow morning for sentencing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The accused and council will stand." Rae, Kit, Ayame, and Trin stood along with Mandy who had volunteered to be their lawyer. "Since this court found you guilty you are hereby sentenced to death by firing squad. Sentience to be carried out at 0900 tomorrow." 


	4. Gundams to the Rescue...Again

Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*0845 Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four girls stood against a wall. Rae dropped to the ground.  
  
"I don't want to die a virgin!" Kit on the other hand was in control. She was singing! (A/N: If you call that control.)  
  
"He's a tramp, but they love him. Breaks a new heart everyday, he's a tramp. They adore him. And I only hope he'll stay that way." Ayame looked at Kit raising a brow. "What? I wanted to sing this for someone before I die."  
  
Trin looked at Sorrel who was standing to the side flipping a knife in the air and catching it, flipping it and catching it.  
  
"What's that for?" Trin asked. Sorrel grinned. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
One of the men who would be firing looked at his watch.  
  
"It's time." For soldiers walked up to the girls and tired their hands behind their backs.  
  
"Any last requests, pig?" One soldier asked Trin.  
  
"Yeah. Untie our hands and let us go." The soldier looked at Sorrel and asked her something. She glared at him and replied.  
  
"Oh course you don't let them go!" The soldier turned back and slapped Trin upside the head.  
  
"What is it with you people?!? Kit hits me, Rae hits me, the soldiers on the Oz carrier hit me, the guards back at the house hit me and now you're hitting me! What gives?!?"  
  
"You're the easiest to make fun of." Kit replied.  
  
"Well I've had it! I've put up with being the butt of your jokes. You make fun of my spelling. I try to shrug it off but this is too much. You guys have always been bitches to be and I've had it!" Trin took a deep breath.. She's done it. She's told them off.  
  
The group just stood their starring at her. Rae spoke up after a few seconds.  
  
"Don't you think you should apologize before we get shot? The last thing you want to say to us is you hate us?"  
  
"Yeah you're right. I don't want the last thing to be I hate you. I want it to be that I LOATHE YOU!" Trin turned and faced forward then something hit her...she didn't hate Ayame. Ayame had never bone anything to her. Trin looked at Ayame.  
  
" I didn't mean you Imoto." She tried to smile.  
  
"It's all right Anesan."  
  
"If you four are done fighting I would like to get this over with. I have to be somewhere." Sorrel said from the side.  
  
"Well excuse us for not wanting to die today." Rae snapped. The girls turned and faced forward.  
  
"Ready! Aim! Fi-" A large foot of a Mobil suit slammed down between the girls and the squad, missing them by inches. The girls fell back.  
  
"Oh Kuso!" Kit screamed as she fell.  
"Oh Shi-taki mushrooms!" Trin yelled.  
"I thought it was death by firing squad not death by squishing!" Rae screamed.  
  
"It's Duo!" Ayame yelled in joy.  
  
"Step one: Rescue the girls." Duo spoke into his voice recorder. Four of the Gundams opened fire on the base. Quatre, however, got out of his suit and made his way to the girls. He quickly untied them.  
  
"My hero!" Said kit in that princess just saved by a knight voice. "Wait...did I just say that?" Quatre ushered the girls into a truck and they took off for the base.  
  
"Step one complete." Duo said as Quatre climbed back into his Gundam. "Step two: Blow this base to hell and get our of here." And they did. They base went up in flames and they Gundams left, heading back to the base.  
  
The five guys climbed down out of their Gundams. The girls ran out to great them, but were met with some...conflicts.  
  
They guys stepped up and surrounded the girls so that they had no way out.  
  
"Treason?" Duo asked. "What did you do to get charged with that?"  
  
"Um...Okay. Sit down and we'll tell you-" Kit started.  
  
"-what happened." Rae finished.  
  
The guys folded their arms searching their faces with their critical eyes and looked at the four girls whos lives rested in their hands. 


	5. The Confession of the Truth

Chapter 5  
  
The four girls stood their staring at the five guys who had all of a sudden seemed to have turned into the devil himself. (A/N: Well Duo is technically...not really.) Mandy and Zechs had disappeared. Zechs had said something about him and Mandy taking care of some "business." (A/N: ::cough:: ::cough:: make out ::cough:: )  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story..." Trin said trying to get them out of it.  
  
"We've got plenty of time." Trowa said flatly. Kit, Rae, Ayame, and Trin groaned.  
  
"Fine." Rae mumbled. "It started about two years ago..." (A/N: Fad to past-flash back)  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Two years ago*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's them!" Trin screamed as she watched the monitor with her friends. "There's Heero!"  
  
"There's Sandrock!" Kit yelled.  
  
"Trowa! There's Trowa!" Said Rae.  
  
"It's Duo!" Ayame said at last seeing the pilot she liked.  
  
A battle was being televised live from space. The girls were watching in their dorm at an Oz training base. Unfortunately their C.O. (A/N: Commanding Officer) had happened to hear them as he passed by. He burst through the door.  
  
"Attention!" The girls quickly jumped up and snapped to attention. "What is going on here? Corporal?" He stopped in front of Ayame.  
  
"Just watching the space battle, sir!" He moved on.  
  
"Who is the battle between, Lt.?"  
  
"Oz and the Gundams, sir!" Trin replied.  
  
"And who are we cheering for?" He looked at Rae.  
  
"Oz, sir!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! You were cheering for the Gundams! The likes of you don't belong at this base! Pack your things and get out!" he turned and left. The girls turned and sulkily packed their things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Two weeks later. Apartment somewhere*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This sucks! Outcasts! Dismissed from Oz...what next?" Trin exclaimed.  
  
"We could get pay back." Kit said.  
  
"How?" Ayame asked.  
  
"We could sneak into the base and steel some suits." Kit explained.  
  
"Then we could join the Gundams!" Rae put in.  
  
"Yeah lets go!" Trin said and grinned.  
  
So they sat down to plan and after hours of planning they were ready. (A/N: Kinda fast planning isn't it?) The girls stood and walked from the apartment heading for the base.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Present Day*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...and we broke out of the crate-"  
  
"We didn't brake out...some smart person in the ground knocked it over while we were in it and it crashed open." Said Kit stairing at Trin.  
  
"I'm sorry! Okay! We're alive, thanks to them, and I'm sorry. Okay?" Trin said motioning to the guys.  
  
"As you were saying?" Duo said looking back to Rae.  
  
"Like I said before I was ruddily interrupted. We...crashed...out of the crate...heard you were coming got happy and that's when the guards found us and took us to the main deck and the bargained us off for you to leave. The end." Rae smiled.  
  
"Why were you happy we were there?" Quatre asked looking at them.  
  
"Well...um...because we..." Trin and Ayame turn red. Heero held a gun to Rae's head and she spit out the reason.  
  
"BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" She took a deep breath. Quatre turned red and fainted, Trowa just stood their looking at Rae, Heero moved his gun from Rae to Trin, and Duo fell over laughing.  
  
"Baka Onnas." Wufei mumbled.  
  
That's when Zechs and Mandy walked up. Mandy's shirt was untucked, her hair a little messy and Zechs had lipstick on his lips, neck, and cheeks. Duo looked at Zechs.  
  
"What did you guys do?!?"  
  
"Mandy got it on!" Rae giggled with the rest of the girl, including Mandy.  
  
"What can I say...he's good." She smirked. Mandy looked down at Quatre. "What's with him?"  
  
"The guys just found out we like them..." Ayame stated and looked at Duo, who seemed to be staring at her.   
  
Kit looked at the girls and mouthed the words "3...2...1!" Right at that moment a message come on Heero's "pager." He pulled it out and pressed a button.  
  
"You've got mission!" The pager said. Heero looked at the message...then passed it to Trowa, who passed it to Duo, who passed it to Quatre (A/N: who was now up.), who passed it to Zechs. They all read it then looked at the girl. The message read.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Zechs;  
You are to take the girls out to dinner   
tonight followed by a dance club.   
Enjoy yourselves.  
Dr. J  
  
"Well, do you girls dance?" Duo asked.  
  
"YEAH!" came their replies.  
  
"Well you girls better get ready because we're taking you to dinner and a dance club." Quatre informed them.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" All five girls (A/N: including Mandy.) took off for the house to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*House 20 min later*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls were chatting away talking about the night to come while they changed.  
  
"I wonder why they got that mission." Mandy said. Kit grinned at the group.  
  
"Kit what did you do?" Trin asked.  
  
"Well...lets say...I...forged a mission from Dr. J" Kit said slyly.  
  
"Kit you are so bad." Rae said smiling.  
  
"I know." Came her reply. 


	6. The Harmless Dance

"Kit! Get down here!" Trin yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Got to Hell!" Kit yelled back.  
  
"Plan to" Duo said.  
  
"Kit please come down." Quatre said sweetly.  
  
"Coming Quatre dearest." Kit came running down the stairs.  
  
The group arrived and the girls grabbed the boys and led them to the dance floor. Wufei, thinking this was a real mission, made his way to the dance floor reluctantly. A few minutes later he found himself in a heated dance with a young woman. He turned and looked at her face.  
  
"You?!?"  
  
"Me!" she said back.  
  
"What are you doing here, Onna?"  
  
"Composing music."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No! Dancing you idiot!" she said rolling her eyes. "Are we gonna finish our dance?" She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her hips against him in time to the music.  
  
Wufei felt his groin tighten. He cursed his body for reacting to such a...a...WOMAN!  
The girl looked down and noticed his condition.  
  
"Oh poor thing. Let mommy help." She pulled back and led him to a corner. She moved back into his arms and kissed him. His discomfort grew.  
  
"Damn you, Onna. You're making it worse!" Wufei growled at her.  
  
"No Shit Sherlock."  
  
"Baka Onna!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Shhh. I'll make I better." She moved closer and rubbed against him some more. Wufei groaned.  
  
Damn this woman. I shouldn't be feeling this. She kissed him interrupting his thoughts. Oh what the hell. Wufei tightened their embrace.  
  
Wufei, instinct taking over, led her up the stars to a room. He shut the door and approached her.  
  
Back on the dance floor a slow song was playing the group was dancing in pairs. Trin lifted her head from Heero's shoulder and saw Wufei disappear into a room with a girl.  
  
"Where's he going?" she asked.  
  
Duo looked up from where he had been humming to Ayame.  
  
"Seems he's taking this mission to the extreme." Duo said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trin asked.  
  
"Trin, hun, if you don't know you must live in a hole." Kit said.  
  
Ayame looked at Trowa who was sitting on the sofa, Rae laying beside him, her head on his lap.  
  
"Rae you look tired."  
  
"No. I'm awake! I'm just REALLY comfortable." She said.  
  
Trin had moved to the corner with Dup who was whispering in her ear. Trin's eyes went wide.  
  
"No..." she said. Duo nodded. Trin slapped her hand over her mouth. They walked back to the group. Trin was reddening. She shot a weary glance at the room Wufei was in.  
  
"They're....they're doing...THAT?!?" she practically screamed.  
  
"Yup. Most likely. They've been up there for an hour." Duo said.  
  
"Where's Zechs and Mandy?" Quatre asked. Trowa pointed to a door next to Wufei's room.  
  
The door opened and Mandy stepped out hanging on Zechs, who was smiling. The pair walked down to the group.  
  
"Mandy!"  
  
"Trin!"  
  
"Mandy...you guys didn't...have...um..."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Yeah. That." Trin turned red. Mandy nodded. "You guys are sick!"  
  
"No it's quiet natural and really quiet enjoyable. All you do is-"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Trin interrupted Mandy.  
  
"The door's opening!" Rae yelled. They all turned to see who was with Wufei. They stared intently at the door as it slowly opened. Wufei was standing there, buttoning up his shirt. His ponytail was undone, and his hair messed up. The girl stood with her back to the group. She was tall, with short black leather shorts heels, tight black camisole. As they watched, she placed a black baseball cap low on her forehead. She stepped closer to Wufei, then kissed him. She obviously affected him, because he eagerly kissed her back. It was an intense kiss, from what the group could see, involving more that just two pairs of lips. She pulled away, tipped her hat to him, and walked off. Wufei licked his lips, then redid his ponytail. He strolled down to the group, trying to look suave.  
  
"Who was she, Wu-man?" Duo asked. Wufei thought about this. Who, exactly, was she? He knew how she was normally; usually she was a cool, calculating killer, doing her duty without a qualm. Tonight, she had been different. She was wild, provocative, knew what she wanted and, damn it all, she got it. He recalled the glances she had sent him as they had gone up to the room and felt a tightening in his groin. Once they had shut the door behind them she had wasted no time, quickly unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him, rubbing her hips against his. Wufei shook his head. Duo protested.  
  
"Aw, come on, Fei! Tell us who she is!" Wufei looked around at the group. Mandy and Zechs had obviously just done the same thing he had, and the rest were just eager to know who the girl was.  
  
"She's...uh...a girl." Wufei said lamely. Trowa blinked.  
  
"That's good." He said. Everyone looked at the silent pilot in surprise.  
  
"You don't need to know." Wufei said. Quatre protested:  
  
"Yes we do, Wufei. Come on tell us!" The sweet pilot pleaded pitifully, giving him the "puppy eyes" look. Wufei sighed.  
  
"Listen. You don't like her. Trust me. You don't."  
  
"Hey guys...Trin and Heero are gone." Ayame pointed out.  
  
I think He-chan is giving Trin a lesson in the greater things in life." Duo said motioning to the exit door.  
  
"What does he mean?" Ayame asked. Mandy leaned over and whispered to her. "Oh."  
  
"Do you think they went back to the house?" Rae asked.  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Well then. Let's continue dancing so we can give them some privacy."   
  
The teens arrived home around four am. Duo listened with his ear to Heero's door.  
  
"They're sleep." Duo opened the door and looked in. Heero was laying on his back, asleep. Trin was laying beside him, her head on his shoulder, but she was awake. The covers wrapped around Trin. The covers on Heero, however, just covered his waist and below.  
  
Trin lifted her eyes and looked at Duo.  
  
"Have fun dancing?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you have fun?" Dup asked quietly. Trin nodded and Dup smiled.  
  
"Get some rest."  
  
"Good night, Duo."  
  
"Night, Trin." Trin closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Heero moved his arm around her more protectively.  
  
The next morning (A/N: about hour hours later.) almost everyone was sitting at the table. Trin was making breakfast and Heero was in the shower. Trin was humming quiet happily. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were in the den talking.  
  
"How long do you think she and Heero did it?" Rae asked.  
  
"Well they left at 12, takes 20 minutes to get home, get inside, get undressed, foreplay. About three hours." Kit said.  
  
"Wow." Ayame exclaimed.  
  
Heero walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Heero!" Trin said excitedly.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked.  
  
"Because of what we did."  
  
"You mean the mission we completed?"  
  
"That's all it was to you?!?"  
  
"A completed mission, yes." Trin stumbled back against the counter. She watched him a moment then walked over to him and slapped him. Heero whipped out his gun.  
  
"Go ahead! Shoot me! It will be just another completed mission!" Heero stared at her then lowered his gun. Trin turned and stormed from the room. She grabbed her coat and boots and walked out of the house. Duo walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Heero broke her heart."  
  
"Oh no." Duo ran to the front door and ran out. Heero, however, went back to his room.  
  
By the time Duo got to the street Trin was three blocks away. He began to run. When he caught up her grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to Oz."  
  
"They'll kill you!"  
  
"No they wont. Not if I tell them where you live."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Just to get back at Heero?"  
  
"Yes." Trin pulled away from his grasp. She started to run. Duo ran after her.  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed!"  
  
"Then I'll see you in Hell!" She hopped on a bus and disappeared.  
  
Duo turned and went back to the house.  
  
"Trin has gone back to Oz."  
  
"What?!?" Everyone, except Heero, Trowa and Wufei said.  
  
"Heero did it. It's his fault!" Ayame said glaring at Heero. 


	7. Debts and Tagalongs

~*~*~*~*~Oz Base~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trin walked into the Oz base and all hell broke loose.  
  
"Traitor!" one man cried. At least six guards surrounded her, grabbed her and held a gun to her temple. She kept herself relaxed in their grip and they hesitated to shoot.  
  
"Kill me if you wish but I know the location of the Gundam Pilots."  
  
They hesitated, then the muzzle of the gun pressed against her temple again.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?"  
  
"You don't." she answered. "But you can always hold me till you prove the truth of my words."  
  
"Fine!" the apparent person in charge said. "And we shall prove you wrong, traitor!"  
  
~*~*~*~ One hour later~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for the tip." she guard said, letting himself into her jail cell. "And now it's time for your reward."  
  
Trin waited, expecting the sound of keys turning in the lock to release her. The whisper of a gun clearing it's holster surprised her.  
  
"Any last words, traitor?" the guard asked, pressing the muzzle of the gun to her temple. Trin smiled recklessly; she had nothing left to lose.  
  
"I'll see you in hell, you blood-sucking son of a bitch."  
  
"Why you-" the click of a gun bring cocked filled her ears.  
  
She heard a choked cry and the guard fell away. She saw the blood-soaked guard laying slack against the wall, the hilt of a dagger sprouting from between his eyes.  
  
"That used to be my best friend." a quiet voice said from behind her. "Not anymore."  
  
Keys jangled; she whirled around to see Sorrel unlocking the door. The chestnut-haired girl stood across the cell, book heels clicking on the floor, and paused at the guard. No emotion showing on her face, she grasped the hilt of the dagger, yanked it free of the man's skull, and wiped the blood off on his clothing before returning it to a hidden sheath in her sleeve. She looked up at Trin.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~Safe House~*~*~*~  
  
"Trin's dead I just know it!"  
  
"Good!" Duo snarled as the sound of gunfire came closer. "She betrayed us all."  
  
"If a certain_someone_ hadn't been suck a jackass-" Ayame started hotly.  
  
"Save it!" Heero snapped. "We've got to get out of here."  
  
"Too late!" Kit yelled. They're coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~Oz Base~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Trin demanded as they ran down the hallway.  
  
"Let's just say, I'm doing a favor to a friend of a friend."  
  
"What friend?"  
  
No answer came. A guard saw them and opened him mouth to yell, but was silenced by Sorrel's dagger across his throat. The taller girl calmly let the body drop and picked up speed until Trin was struggling to keep up.  
  
"Hurry!" Sorrel snapped over her shoulder. "We're almost...well we are here.  
  
She skidded to a halt, causing Trin to almost run into her from behind.  
  
"Right. Here's what we do. I'm gonna cause a distraction so you can get safely into Trojan, then I'll get in and we're outta here."  
  
"Trojan?"  
  
"Trojan Horse. My Gundam. Black and red, horse's head, tail. You'll see it. On the left wall you'll find a ladder. Climb it and get in the cockpit. I'll be along behind you."  
  
"But I don't want to leave my Mobile Suit!" Trin protested. Sorrel leaned closer and murmured.  
  
"Too damn bad. Take your life or your Mobile Suit-I don't care which. Either way, my debt is paid. So what's it gonna be?"  
  
"Life." Trin agreed. "I've got the plan. Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Sorrel said. "Now on the count of three. One, two, three, GO!"  
  
Trin followed her half of the plan and soon found herself in the spacious cockpit of a Gundam. A minute later, Sorrel landed in the seat beside her slammed the door and took off.  
  
"Trojan, take me to..." she tapped in the coordinates. "Got it?"  
  
"Sure thing." a warm male voice responded. It took Trin a minute to realize that it was the Gundam speaking.  
  
"Good. I've gotta intercept the order for additional troops at the safe house." Sorrel said, and began to tap furiously. Trin, knowing some computer language, learned that Oz troops were already on their way to the safe house. And it was all her fault. "Thanks, Trojan. Full speed, buddy."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Trin sat back and hoped like hell that everyone would be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~Safe House~*~*~*~  
  
"We've gotta try and make a brake for it!" Duo yelled. Everyone grabbed their bags and bolted out the door.  
  
Gunfire pelted the ground all around them, but they all made it safely into their Gundams and Mobile Suits. They took off, hordes of Oz Mobile Suits on their heels. The Pilots, as talented as they were, were outnumbered.  
  
Then a series of explosions were heard from behind. Everyone glanced back to see the Mobile Suits gone and a red and black Gundam moving out of the wreckage. The vidlink crackled; Sorrel's image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Consider my debt paid in full, Heero Yuy." she said.  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~In space~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorrel..." Trin trailed off, prompting.  
  
"Sorrel Ash." she pilot said curtly. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"Umm...Can I stay with you?"  
  
"_Why?_" Sorrel demanded glancing over at her. "You can go back to the other pilots now."  
  
"Well..."she realized off. "They're going to want to kill me now that I've betrayed them."  
  
"Hmm, good point." Sorrel stared in silence at her computer screen. "Sure. Why not? It wont be the first time I've had a tagalong."  
  
"Thanks!" Trin said but wisely didn't move from her seat. Sorrel was glaring at the computer screen.  
  
"Trojan set a course for Oz base number 8253. We have a Mobile Suit to steal. If I have to have a tagalong, she can damn well help me out. Especially now that we're on the same side."  
  
"I'm not working for Oz."  
  
"You could have fooled me. Actually that wasn't what I meant. I've left Oz."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ay-yup."  
  
Trin settled back in her seat with a satisfied smile. With the Perfect Soldierette, as she had privately dubbed Sorrel, on their side, Oz didn't have a chance. 


	8. The New Safe house

"Hey old buddy, where're we going?"  
  
Heero looked up to meet Duo's gaze on the vidscreen.  
  
"A colony on L1."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Duo asked. One corner of Heero's mouth curled up in an almost imperceptible smile.  
  
"There's a safe house there, a place we can use. It belongs to an old friend, but I'm fairly certain she's not there now."  
  
"Who is she? And what if she is there when we get there?"  
  
"It wont matter," Heero said with a shrug. "We've been housemates more times than I can count. She and I go back a long way."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"She's the closest thing I have to a family."  
  
"I didn't know you let _anyone_ get that close to you."  
  
"She didn't exactly leave me much choice in the matter," he muttered. Duo frowned.  
  
"Whaddaya mean, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~***~  
  
Quatre, who had been ignoring Heero and Duo, was sitting quietly in his Gundam watching Kit on the view screen. He crained his neck to see what she was doing.  
  
"Three days left," Kit mumbled to herself as she marked of a day on the calendar she was holding. "Three days and it's my birthday." Little did Kit know what Quatre was watching her and heard every word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Near an Oz base~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trojan, gimmie the status."  
  
"Fifty soldiers patrolling, two hundred in the barracks, ten officers, about thirty other assorted people. There are three mobile suits: two Leos and a Tarurs. Three perimeter alarms and two more protecting the hanger. Bomb placement: AA17, M22, YY89. Landing: Quadrant 66392.  
  
"Thanks ole buddy," Sorrel said cheerfully patting the console. "Le'me see the map."  
  
A blue line map with red gridlines superimposed over it appeared on the screen. Sorrel looked it over, grinned and tapped something in. The map twisted slightly, inverted, and zeroed in on the hanger.  
  
"Bingo. The fools will never know what hit them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~L1 Colony Cluster~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your friend lives _here_?" Duo exclaimed staring at the mansion-sized house in the country. "Who is this friend, anyway?"  
  
"She's a hacker, so she can keep tabs on various companies. It's easy for her to make quite a bit of money on the stock market."  
  
"Obviously," Kit said. "Considering that we just drove through about five miles of countryside hat belongs to her. Who is she?"  
  
Lucky for Heero's friend, he had just opened the door and three assassins waiting inside chose that moment to pounce. Three shots and there were three fresh bodies lying on the tile floor. Heero shook his head. "At least I wont have to clean the carpet."  
  
"That tile floor is suspiciously convenient," Duo said. "Does this happen often?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Oz Base~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, these guards are fools." Sorrel and Trin crept along the ceiling of the Oz base. "Don't they even know that the best predators attack from above?"  
  
Trin wisely kept silent.  
  
They slipped through one passageway and slithered down the ladder to land lightly inside of the hangar. Trin got into one Leo while Sorrel pulled out her third bomb and fixed it to the wall. Then she got in beside Trin, and they took off, oblivious to the shouts of the guards.  
  
Trin landed only long enough to let Sorrel out before taking off again. Sorrel got into Trojan Horse and took off again, laughing.  
  
"Trojan, the bombs."  
  
Fire bloomed behind them as they reached outer space. Both set a course for the L1 colony cluster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~L1~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This place is cool!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Where does she get the money?"  
  
"Heero said she's good with the stock market."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Hey, Q-man, when's dinner?"  
  
"When Trowa finishes cooking it!"  
  
"Oi, Heero's not cooking. It'll be edible."  
  
"Heero's food is edible!"  
  
"Nutritious but tasteless."  
  
"Hmm, good point."  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Six pilots broke off their discussion and ran into the kitchen where Trowa and Quatre were waiting with dinner. Everyone was halfway through the very large meal when Heero's laptop chimed.  
  
They sat in silence as he read his e-mil.  
  
"We have a mission."  
  
~*~*~*~*~In Space~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trin sat in tense silence as Sorrel read Heero's e-mail.  
  
"We have a mission: Saving their butts."  
  
  
(A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! MORE COMING!) 


	9. The Pair's Return

Heero snarled as he saw the number of mobile suits surrounding him, Ayame and Duo. There were hundreds of them. How the hell had Oz gotten so many?  
  
Well, he didn't have time to worry about that now. They were good fighters, but they were outnumbered and help wasn't likely to be on the way, since the others had been distracted by alarms several hundred miles away in space. Well they'd just have to die fighting.  
  
Five eyes glowed brighter for a moment then they were plunged into a battle for their lives.  
  
Seconds, minutes, an eternity later, Heero saw a Leo in his line of fire. Both Gundam and Mobile Suit raised their guns, but the Leo fired first. Heero braced himself for the impact, only to realize that the Leo had taken out an Oz Mobile Suit coming up on his right. He gave a quick salute of thanks and dove back into battle, the Leo at his side.  
  
~***~  
  
Elsewhere in space, battle also raged. Wufei had somehow been led away from the others, who were too busy fighting to notice is absence. Now he was surrounded, but continued to fight.  
  
A series of explosions sounded, and he saw several Mobile Suits disintegrate into bits of flame and ash. A bulky, black and red Gundam with a horse's head and a long, whip like tail strode out of the wreckage, raised it's gun and blew another Mobile Suit apart. Wufei grinned and fought with renewed fierceness, the other Gundam guarding his back.  
  
~***~  
  
Heero looked around and saw no remaining Mobile Suits except the one he had been fighting with. A beep sounded; he looked down.  
  
An electronic note appeared on the screen. It read: Let's help the others.  
  
"Yes" he typed back and they zoomed off.  
  
~***~  
  
"The others need out help," a male voice said over a voice link. Wufei didn't bother to think about who the pilot was or why he had helped them, but instead voiced his agreement as they soared towards the section of space where the others were.  
  
~***~  
  
"This is a piece of cake," Rae said from her Mobile Suit, a White Taurus. Kit groaned from inside her Libra.  
  
"You've seen Labyrinth often enough," she scolded, rolling to one side and firing on a particular persistent Mobile Doll. "You should know better than to say that."  
  
"Ay-yup," a male voice crackled over the voice link. "If we hadn't come to back you up you'd be toast!"  
  
A sudden pound was heard. Rae looked up at the vidlink to see Heero looking absolutely furious for some reason. The dark-haired pilot slammed his fist onto the console and the vidlink was abruptly severed.  
  
"Who are you?" Quatre asked the unknown pilot politely. Everyone heard a dark chuckle.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, Winner. Weather you want to know or not is debatable, but you'll know."  
  
Ayame broke the strained silence than followed with an uneasy smile.  
  
"Let's land, shall we?"  
  
"Good choice," the pilot from the unknown Gundam said. "L1. Home sweet home. Brings back memories, doesn't it, Heero?"  
  
"Damn you," he whispered harshly. "Damn you to hell."  
  
"Too late. I'm already there. Let's land a'ight?"  
  
"Yes, please." Ayame and Quatre said. Ten minutes later seven Gundams and five Mobile Suits landed in a huge meadow out in the middle of nowhere. Twelve hatches opened; twelve space-suited pilots stepped out and scrambled down to the ground. The only two unknown were the Leo pilot in a basic brown space suit and the Gundam pilot in the red and black. Neither removed their helmets when the others did.  
  
While Heero was busy glaring at the Gundam pilot, Kit was looking at the Leo pilot with curiosity.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why Kit, I'm hurt. You mean you don't remember your old buddy Trin?"  
  
Everyone stared in shock as she pulled off her helmet, revealing a very familiar face. Heero moved very quickly, almost to fast to be seen, and pressed a gun to Trin's temple.  
  
"Omae o Korosu," he said quietly. That's when he felt sharp, cold steel pressed to his throat.  
  
"Not exactly, brother dearest," the Gundam Pilot said in a clear female voice. "You can only kill her if you wish to die by my hand."  
  
"You'd die too, sister," he said. "The others would destroy you."  
  
"I don't really care anymore, Heero. You know that better than most. Drop the gun."  
  
Heero's fingers opened; the pistol clattered to the floor. The dagger eased off his throat and disappeared into one sleeve. Wufei gaped in shock at the pilot.  
  
"But...but...the voice...who are you?!"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." She pulled off her helmet, releasing a waterfall of chestnut hair. "My name is Sorrel Ash-Yuy, daughter of Juliana Ash and the first Heero Yuy. This is my brother, Heero Ash-Yuy of the same parentage. I pilot the Gundam Trojan Horse, which is equipped with an AI-Artificial Intelligence-system. That was his voice you heard. Any more questions, anybody?"  
  
They all just stared, in total shock at the new revaluation. Sorrel smiled with real amusement.  
  
"You all are looking at me like I'm the star of a circus freak show-no offense to circuses, Trowa. But I suggest that we go to my home. Yes, I know it's yours too," she added to Heero. "But you only use it as a safe house, while I actually live there."  
  
"You're on opposite sides and you don't betray each other?" Kit demanded. "Why the hell not?"  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
They said this at the same time and Kit blinked and looked at the two of them in confusion. Now that she knew they were siblings, she could see the resemblance between them. Not just in the face.  
  
"I think we need to eat before we get any more questions answered."  
  
"Sorrel gave her an approving smile, telling her without words that she had her priorities straight.   
  
"Yes, we definitely need to eat."  
  
Food?" Duo asked. "Did I head something about eating?!"  
  
"Yes you bottomless pit," Ayame sighed. "We're going to eat."  
  
"Yes! Food! Yee-ha!"  
  
~***~  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Ayame were in the kitchen cooking. Duo was sitting at the table but periodically jumped up to go check on the food. Mandy, Trin and Sorrel were setting the massive oak table with tacky china. Zechs, Heero and Wufei sat in the living room, staring at...well...nothing. Kit and Rae had gone up to take showers, but were just coming back down when Duo came bouncing in.  
  
"FOOD!" he shouted. Wufei, Zechs and Heero came into the dining room. Sorrel showed everyone where to sit, and Trowa, Quatre and Ayame brought in heaping plates of food. The group eagerly fell to eating and no attempt at conversation was made. The food was just to good.  
  
~***~  
  
After dinner and clean up, most everyone retired to a room. Well, Mandy joined Zechs, Heero went to bed for the first time, in a different room from Trin, and Trowa and Rae found themselves in a room together. Duo, Ayame, Wufei and Sorrel were the only ones still downstairs Wufei and Sorrel sat in silence while Duo and Ayame talked.  
  
Wufei watched Sorrel. She was tough. So tough. But her smooth, tan skin was so soft. And tasted so good. His eyes traveled down the length of her legs. Those legs were so strong. Wufei's eyes glazed as he remembered her passion igniting his own, her hands roaming over his chest, down his legs, over his butt, up his back, and twining in his hair. When she kissed him, he had just about died. Her lips were moist, soft, and firm and when she parted those lips to allow him to deepen the kiss, it was heaven. Well, until he found the intense, hot pleasure when he could hold out no longer and slid into her, relieving them both of their tension, but increasing both their needs.  
  
Sorrel looked at Wufei his eyes were glazed, and he was staring at her knees. If only he'd let his hair free. She smiled at the mental image. He was so sexy wit his hair down. She loved his dark skin too. His smooth, hairless chest had fascinated her, and so had his slim hips and strong legs. In fact, there was hidden muscles all over the Chinese pilot; muscles that rippled and bulged with every movement. Her eyes traveled hungrily over his body. Sorrel's expression glited evil and she quickly looked around. Duo and Ayame had left. Sorrel stood and slowly walked towards Wufei.  
(A/N: ~Dun dun duuuunnnn~)  
  
Wufei was startled out of his provocative reverie by Sorrel. She draped herself across his lap and tugged his hair free of the ponytail holder.  
  
"Everyone else has gone to bed," she whispered enticingly as she ran her fingers through his silken hair. "It's playtime."  
  
Wufei blinked. Then, he grabbed Sorrel and kissed her. He could feel her grin as he pulled away. Damn onna! She knew he was lost.  
  
Keeping one hand in his hair, Sorrel trailed her fingers over his jaw and down to the buttons of his shirt. She slowly undid each button then ran her fingers over his chest. Just as he was reaching to kiss her again, Sorrel jumped up. She pointed her finger at him, indicating he should follow, Sorrel said,  
  
"I suggest we finish this upstairs."  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei though, then followed Sorrel upstairs. (A/N: Sorry, but I'll not further taint Trin's notebook with my lemony slander. You want lemony slander? Go read the "Little Green Notebook Jr.!")  
  
~***~  
  
Quatre walked down the hall from the kitchen. He paused outside of Kit's door and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in" came her soft yet commanding voice.  
  
Kit watched as the door opened and a dull light filled her room. Once her eyes adjusted she saw Quatre standing in front of her now closed door holding a small plate that had a cup-cake with a lit candle sittin on it. He began to sing.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." He moved to the side of the bed and sat down still singing. "Happy Birthday dear Kit. Happy Birthday to you."  
  
Kit smiled and blew out the candle.  
  
"Quatre, how did you know?"  
  
"I saw you, after we left the safe house, marking off a calendar."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to." He smiled. "I want to show you something. Are you too tired to go out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All right. Get dressed and meet me at the front door." With that Quatre stood and left the room having put the cup-cake on the side table.  
  
Kit quickly got up ad changed making her way down the stairs.  
  
They left the safe house and rode a motorcycle to the center of the city. Ahead Kit saw a transparent structure, like an enormous serpent that snaked it's way between the towering buildings.  
  
Inside the structure Kit saw green leaves. Water beaded on the inside of the rounded transparisteel (A/N: Made that up.) walls, making it look like a vast, multistoried green house. Although she could not see where it began or where it ended, the structure appeared to wind through the city for several kilometers.  
  
Quatre stopped the motorcycle and got off. He helped Kit and they walked to the front door of the green house. The giant oval doors opened and the two stepped inside. As the doors closed behind them Kit felt as though she had stepped off a ship onto another planet. Inside the air was moist. The noise of the city was gone, replaced by the echoing sound of running water.  
  
Looking up, Kit could only barely make out the seams in he roof beyond the tops of the towering trees. Paths crisscrossed one another, leading toward brightly blooming plants or meandering beside creeks and trickling waterfalls. Normally people would have been strolling over the bridges and ducking through the tunnels that wove under and around the dense flora, but since it was late they were the only ones there. There were small animals winging overhead and even smaller amphibians flopping in the pools.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Very beautiful."  
  
"Just like someone I know."  
  
"Who?" Kit asked turning to him.  
  
"You." Kit's cheeks began to flush. "It's true." Quatre stepped closer and put his arms around her wait and leaned in.  
  
His lips brushed her lips ever so slightly. He stopped teasing her and kissed her sweetly. It was Kit who deepened the kiss. Quatre pulled back and kissed his way down her neck. he found her soft spot and kissed it. She giggled. She'd never realized that she was ticklish on her neck. But then again...she'd never been kissed by Quatre Raberba Winner before.  
  
Kit pulled him to the ground and looked up into his eyes. She kissed him again and sighed parting her lips under his. He swept his tongue into her mouth and explored it, playing with her tongue.  
  
She looked up at the sky as he lavished kisses down her neck and collar bone. Kit closed her eyes and thought for a moment. This garden had been set up for the people's pleasure and from the way things were going now, it looked like she was going to get her share of pleasure tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandy yawned and stretched, then rolled over, half on Zechs' chest. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Baby, wake up," she whispered. Zechs moaned quietly and shook his head.  
  
"No. Sleep is good," he mumbled. Mandy giggled.  
  
"It feels funny when you talk," she said. Zechs opened one eye, then closed it.  
  
"Right," he said. Mandy laid her head on his chest and stroked his should with one hand.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love your voice?" she asked.  
  
"No," Zechs said. Mandy kissed his chest.  
  
"Well, I do. It's so incredibly sexy. You know what? It sounds like you're in the middle of making love. Well, not when you're fighting but the rest of the time."  
  
"Oh." Mandy lifted her head and looked at Zechs. He was falling asleep again. She smiled slightly wickedly. Mandy slowly moved her fingers down Zechs' side, stopping at the bottom of his ribcage. She then proceeded to tickle him awake.  
  
Zechs' blue eyes flew open. She was at it again. Ever since she had found out he was ticklish, it was her favorite thing. Well, favorite besides sex. He rolled over and tickled her back, sending her into gales of laughter. They rolled back and forth in the large bed tickling each other senseless. Zechs won when he rolled onto her and their gaze met. Mandy stared into his ice-blue eyes and was lost. Zechs saw the change in her expressive green eyes and they both grew still. He kissed her gently once, then again, and the rest of the morning was not wasted. 


End file.
